Un nouveau départ
by ahotep84
Summary: Un membre de l'équipe meurt laissant les autres anéantis,quel choix vont ils faire... Spoiler final saison 2
1. Chapter 1

N'ayant vu que les 2 premières saisons de cette série, j'ai décidé de créer ma propre version de la saison 3. Attention petit spoiler du final saison 2.

**Prologue**

Ils étaient tous présents au grand complet pour rendre un dernier hommage à la personne qui avait été leur partenaire, leur ami et bien plus pour un d'entre eux. Tous s'en voulaient énormément de ne pas avoir été présents à ses côtés et surtout de n'avoir rien vu.

**Flash back**

Ils étaient de retour à l'appartement mais ils manquaient l'un d'entre eux. Hardisson sur un geste de Sophie lança les recherches pour retrouver leur ami arrêté pour les protéger. Très rapidement, la réponse leur parvint.

Hardisson : C'est mauvais, très mauvais.

Sophie : Quoi, dis-moi.

Hardisson : Il est à l'hôpital, ils l'ont transféré quasiment immédiatement après notre départ.

Sophie : Ce n'est pas vrai, il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite.

Elliot : Calmes-toi, inutile de se précipiter, ça n'aidera pas Nathan si on se fait tous arrêter. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

Sophie : Je refuse de rester là sans savoir comment il va.

Harrisson : L'endroit grouille d'agent. Tu vas te faire passer pour un médecin.

Sophie : Je ferais n'importe quoi mais il va falloir se tenir prêts, le coup de l'ambulance, tout doit être prêt pour le sortir de là. Il faut que tu nous trouves un vrai médecin tant qu'on ne sait pas dans quel état il est exactement, il faut être préparé à toutes les éventualités.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu loin de là. Sur place, à sa plus grande surprise, les agents repartaient, elle n'en croisa même pas un seul. Arrivée à l'étage, elle chercha la chambre où il a été installé mais découvre celle-ci vide de tout occupant.

Médecin : Que faites-vous ici ?

Sophie : La hiérarchie a appris que vous aviez un patient arrêté par un agent du FBI, il pensait que vous auriez besoin de renfort avec tous ses agents qui doivent être derrière vous.

Médecin : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ils ne sont restés que 3 heures.

Sophie : Pourquoi ?

Médecin : Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était mort à l'arrivée.

Sophie_ ne laissant rien transparaître _: Co… comment ?

Médecin : Hémorragie interne la balle a dû sectionner l'artère pulmonaire, il était trop tard.

Sophie : Bien, je m'en vais alors.

Elle courut littéralement à l'ascenseur et sortit très vite de l'hôpital, là elle arracha le micro qui la reliait au reste de l'équipe s'installa dans sa voiture, hurla et se mit à pleurer de tout son saoul.

**Fin du flash back**

Aujourd'hui, toute l'équipe se tenait là pour rendre hommage à l'homme qui avait changé leur vie à jamais.

Prêtre : Nous sommes réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à Nathan Ford…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite

**Chapitre 1 : Début d'un deuil**

Aujourd'hui, toute l'équipe se tenait là pour rendre hommage à l'homme qui avait changé leur vie à jamais.

Prêtre : Nous sommes réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à Nathan Ford. Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal car je suis…

Les cinq membres de l'équipe se tenaient soudés face au cercueil. Sophie se tenait bien droite, des lunettes noires vissées sur les yeux cachant les cernes et les traces de larme. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Nathan aurait perdu la vie pour les protéger. Non, elle se mentait à elle-même sachant parfaitement qu'il était capable de cela. Nathan était l'un des hommes plus généreux de sa connaissance. Il avait surmonté tellement de choses après la mort de son fils.

Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait perdu, elle était partie à des milliers de kilomètres chercher ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux depuis le début. Elle était arrivée trop tard et l'avait laissé dans le moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Elle resta plantée devant cette tombe bien après le départ des autres. Il lui semblait impossible de bouger. Elle aurait voulu disparaître avec lui dans cette tombe mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Elle allait continuer pour lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand une main s'apposa sur son bras, elle en fut surprise et très touchée. C'était la première fois que Parker se comportait de cette façon, il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait changé.

Parker : Viens, ça change rien de rester là, il est mort.

Finalement, non, elle n'avait pas changé tat que ça. Elle était toujours aussi bourrue mais ça la toucha encore plus.

Sophie _en s'essuyant furtivement les yeux_ : Je… j'arrive.

Parker : Ne pleures pas.

Sophie : J'en ai le droit.

Parler : Je sais jamais comment réagir quand quelqu'un pleure.

Sophie : Tout le monde agit de façon différente face à la tristesse. Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse.

Parker : Je sais, c'est juste que…

Sophie : Tu ne sais pas comment gérer les sentiments que tu éprouves.

Parker : Je suis une anormalité.

Sophie _la prenant dans ses bras _: Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, tu as juste une façon différente de gérer tes sentiments.

Parker : Tu crois qu'il m'en veut de ne pas pleurer.

Sophie _lui relevant le visage _: Nathan te connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait qui tu étais au fond de toi et ce que tu éprouvais. Tu le feras quand tu seras prête. Rentrons maintenant.

Hardison et Eliot étaient déjà sur place. Ils semblaient perdu pour la première fois dans cet appartement, ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place. Sans Nathan, le lieu était vide de sens, plus personne à ennuyer, et surtout plus personne vers qui se tourner en cas de coup dur. Ils avaient été adversaires avant de devenir partenaire puis ami. Aujourd'hui, assister à l'enterrement leur avait fait réaliser tout ce qu'ils perdaient. Ils espéraient que laisser Parker aller chercher Sophie était une bonne idée. Après tout leur amie n'était pas particulièrement aucune pour son tact, sa compassion ou son sens de la diplomatie.

Aussi, ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'ils virent quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrir sur les deux jeunes femmes. Un silence lourd de sens se fit, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. C'est à cet instant que le téléphone sonna rompant ce douloureux moment.

Sophie : Sophie Devereaux, j'écoute.

Voix : Mlle Devereaux, Me Balantine.

Sophie : Un avocat, qu'st ce que vous voulez ?

Balantine : Je suis le notaire en charge de la succession de M Nathan Ford. Je vous appelle pour convenir d'un rendez-vous pour l'ouverture du testament.

Sophie : Un test… J'ignorais qu'il en avait un.

Balantine : Je suis disponible à partir de 17 heures aujourd'hui.

Sophie : Je… Laissez-moi une minute qui doit être présent.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tourna vers les autres masquant le téléphone.

Sophie : C'est un notaire, il est l'exécuteur testamentaire de Nathan.

Harison : Nathan a fait un testament.

Sophie : Et nous sommes tous dessus. Il veut que nous le rejoignons à son étude pour 17 heures.

Après une rapide concertation, ils convinrent du rendez-vous. La réflexion de Parker les laissa sans voix.

Parker : C'est pas tout ça mais si on allait manger.

Harison : Parker, des fois, je me demande si tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis ou si tu le penses vraiment et dans ce cas là tu es vraiment sans c…

Il n'eut pas le temps de temps de terminer sa phrase que Parker lui avait lancé un violent crochet du droit en plein visage et s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement. Sophie partit immédiatement à sa poursuite non sans lancer un regard un noir aux deux autres.

Sophie :Harison, franchement cette fois-ci, tu t'es surpassé.

Sophie savait où la trouver, vu la propension de son amie à sauter des toits, elle grimpa directement sur le toit et ne tarda pas à apercevoir la jeune femme, assise bien trop près à son goût du bord.

Sophie : Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ce genre d'endroit.

Elle espérait obtenir une réaction de la part de la jeune femme mais celle-ci resta immobile telle une statue de sel. Aussi Sophie, prit elle son courage à deux mains et s'installa aux côtés de la jeune femme. Parker ne tourna même pas le regard.

Sophie : Ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est un idiot.

Un silence lui répondit, puis un évènement se produisit auquel elle ne s'attendait pas se produisit. Parker se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sophie.

Parker : Je le déteste.

Sophie : Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, ce sont tous ces évènements qui ont mis nos nerfs à fleur de peau.

Parker : Pas Harison.

Sophie : Qui ?

Parker : Nathan, pourquoi… _S'effondrant en pleurs _: Pourquoi il nous a abandonné.

Ce fut comme si tous les remparts qu'elle s'était fabriquée depuis l'enfance s'était effondrée d'un coup, laissant passer un flot continu de larmes. Sophie resta à ses côtés berçant doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

A suivre


End file.
